1. Technical Field
This invention relates to electrical connector assemblies, and more particularly to a releasably coupled electrical connector assembly having first and second independent electrical connectors and locking tab and catch portions to enable the two independent connectors to be releasably, securely coupled together in mating electrical and mechanical engagement.
2. Discussion
Electrical connector assemblies are used in a wide variety of applications where it is necessary to make releasable, electrical connections between electrical conductors such as electrically conductive wires. Heretofore, such connector assemblies have suffered from a variety of drawbacks which limit their efficacy in many wiring applications. For example, in many applications electrical wires must be releasably coupled together in a secure fashion to insure that continuity between the wires will not be interrupted in the event of vibration, jarring, etc.
In many such applications as just described above, it is also important that the wires may be uncoupled quickly, easily and without the need for tools such as pliers, vice grips and/or needle nose pliers. It is also desirable that such a connector assembly be adapted for use with conventional electrical terminal elements rather than requiring specially fabricated terminal.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector assembly capable of being quickly, easily and efficiently releasably coupled to secure a pair of electrical conductors such as wires in secure, electrical contact.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector assembly which may be quickly, easily and conveniently releasably uncoupled without the aid of tools such as pliers, vice grips, etc.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector assembly which will maintain electrical contact between a pair of electrical conductors even in applications where vibration, jarring, and other like stresses could cause heretofore developed connector assemblies to become uncoupled either permanently or temporarily.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector assembly which is relatively unaffected by hot or cold ambient conditions, as well as humidity.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector assembly which is light in weight, strong, durable, and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.